Vegas Skies
by SPNdynamicDUO
Summary: This is a Destiel one shot based off the song Vegas Skies by the Cab! I own nothing! Please read and review :D if y'all like it ill post another one. Trust me it's better then it sounds :)


**Hey! So this is my first ever fic written based off a song. The song lyrics are in italics. I had a lot of fun writing this and really want to write more but I need reviews telling me what you think, I don't care if the review is good, bad, or ugly, I would love some feed back :D **

**Disclaimer, I own absolutely nothing! The characters belong to Supernatural and the song belongs to The Cab. I merely put the two together :) **

**The fic is based off the song "Vegas Skies" by The Cab **

**Rated M: if you don't like Destiel, or m/m scenes don't read :) **

**Vegas Skies**

_It's Twelve O'Clock and I need your attention  
It's like the alcohol  
Making my head spin  
Your scent is the rum  
The room is a bottle  
Keeping me hopeless 'til I wake tomorrow  
_  
Castiel groans as he rolls over in the uncomfortable hotel bed. The bright digits of the clock read 12:00, yet his mind, his memories refused to let him sleep. Like a song on repeat, the images of last night ran through Castiel's mind. He couldn't understand why he had just let the man get away from him. Green eyes, blonde hair, body like a god, there was nothing about him that Castiel hadn't liked. Just to add to it, his personality was amazing as well, the perfect mixture of sarcasm and sweetness. Dean's scent still filled Castiel's senses. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get it out of his head. It felt like the he had the hugest buzz ever but there was no alcohol to blame for it, merely just the pure wonderful scent of the man he had made love to.

_If tonight ever makes a difference  
The way that I feel  
The way that I'll remember it  
I'll take this down until the glass remains  
Swallow the words that I was meant to say_

It was no lie that Castiel would never forget last night but he knew he had to go back to Vegas in the morning. Work was waiting for him, but it's not like he had a boss waiting for him. Why, why hadn't Cas asked him to stay? When Dean had gotten out of the bed this morning, he had looked down at Castiel still curled up in bed. Those emerald green eyes begged to stay, begged to be told that this was more than just a one night stand. For the life of him, Castiel couldn't figure why he hadn't said what he knew his heart felt. They both knew that they had two different lives but they were both still so young. Maybe if they tried they could make it work. Closing his eyes, Cas drifts into a deep sleep filled with the smell, sounds, and green eyes of Dean Winchester.

_It's a long drive back to Vegas Skies  
So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight  
_  
Dean had left Castiel his number just in case. So Castiel sat there in the parking lot of the hotel, his phone in one hand and the phone number in the other. Other than his coffee shop in a secluded corner of Las Vegas, Castiel had nothing else to go back for. It was a long lonely drive back to Vegas and Castiel didn't want to do it alone. Actually he didn't want to do it at all now that he had met Dean. The numbers seemed to appear on the telephone on their own and the call button pressed itself, but it didn't matter how all that mattered was why. Castiel was calling Dean, his resolve had faltered. He was not about to give up something as amazing as what he had found last night. As the phone rings, Cas thinks of all the stupid things he has done, all the wrong turns he has made. They all led him to this moment and if calling Dean was just one more wrong turn, then it was a turn Castiel was more than willing to take.

_So say goodnight  
Our first goodbye  
I've only got forever and forever is fine  
Just take your time  
We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right  
_  
Heart beat wild, and blood pounding in ears, Castiel stands nervously outside Dean's apartment. The green eyed god answered the phone that morning when Cas had called. The two talked, and talked for what seemed like hours. A happiness that Castiel had never felt welled up in his chest. Eventually Dean gave him his address and told him to come by tonight if he really wanted to try this. So here Cas was, standing outside the apartment of the man his body was still tingling from. Knock, knock, knock, the door echoes as Castiel raps his knuckles against is. Swallowing and wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, Castiel waits impatiently for Dean to answer the door. His chest clenches as the door slowly swings open and standing behind it is the beautiful man he couldn't stop thinking about. Suddenly Castiel believed in love at first sight. If everything went as Castiel hoped, tonight would be the first of many goodbyes these two would share. Green eyes stared into blue as the two stood there just taking in the view.

_All of these guards they stand tall and defensive  
Putting up walls around what once was innocent  
They won't let me in, but I'm stronger than that  
'Cause you stole my eyes and I've never looked back  
Girl, last night I forgot to mention  
The way that I feel, the way that I'll remember this  
When we're this young  
We have nothing to lose  
Just a clock to beat and a hand to choose_

Dean invited him in and the two had a nice dinner together. Neither touched the other but their eyes refused to leave the others for more than a few seconds at a time. As they talked, Castiel could start to see the protective walls Dean had built around himself to protect his own wonderful heart. This was hard for him, the thought of commitment, and most people would have walked away when they realized Dean was going to be a struggle to win his heart. Castiel wasn't most people though, Dean had done something to Cas and there was no going back now. Surprising both himself and Dean, Castiel found himself getting up from his chair and walking over to stand right in front of Dean. Confused yet wanting green eyes stared up at Cas. A hand came up and cupped the side of Dean's face as Castiel looked him right in the eye telling him everything without speaking a word. The two already had a strange connection and this was only their second meeting. Dean understood right away though and Castiel smiled as he saw the wall slowly break down and the defense ease. They were young, they were crazy, and right now this seemed to right to be true. They had all the time in the world it seemed so why not give this a try and see where it took them. All this was said in that one look. Suddenly lips were on lips and hands were under shirts. Dessert is quickly forgotten as Dean leads the way to the bedroom. Once again Castiel gets to marvel at the amazing wonder that is Dean. Owls chirp and fireflies flicker as the night wears on but the two man hardly notice as they are too wrapped up in each other's arms to care about the outside world.

_It's a long drive back to Vegas Skies  
So why don't I make one more wrong turn tonight_

It is a long drive back to Vegas but Castiel grins as a looks over at the man next to him. It was a long drive but it wasn't going to be lonely. After spending a month here with Dean, Cas knew he had to get back to his shop. He couldn't rely on his brother to watch his shop forever. It was hard to tell Dean he had to leave but Dean understood. The morning Castiel was planning on heading back he is greeted with the most wonderful surprise ever. There in his sleek black impala is the love of his life. Waiting for Castiel to get in the car because there was just no way they were giving each other up. So now as they pull into a hotel for the night, Castiel smiles as he thinks about this wrong turn gone right.

_So say goodnight_

_Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right_

Clothes came off slowly, bodies flushed together and the most wonderful sounds filled the room. Castiel moans as Dean's lips slowly made their way down his body. The green eyed man was taking his time. Neither of them cared about the clock all they could think about was getting lost in each other. Castiel gasps loudly as he feels Deans hot, wet mouth wrap around his hard shaft. Bobbing his head up and down, Dean slowly takes all of Cas in his mouth and then soon picks up the pace causing the man under him to wither in pleasure. Cas screams out Dean's name as his cock hits the back of his throat. Grabbing the lube, Dean wets his fingers without once stopping his mouth. Too lost in the movements of Dean's mouth, Cas doesn't hear the pop of the lid and doesn't realize what's going to happen next until he feels a digit push into the first rings of muscles. His back arches off the bed as he groans out again pushing back into Dean's finger, begging for more. One last suck and Dean takes his mouth of Cas's still hard cock with a pop. Castiel moans at the loss of his mouth, the storm calming down a little keeping him from cuming right there and then. Another finger is added and Dean continues to pump into Cas, preparing him for his hard already leaking cock. A chant fills the air as Cas repeats Deans name over and over again. Soon he's begging, begging to be fucked to be pounded into and Dean is more then happy to comply. Lubing up his shaft, Dean positions himself at Cas's waiting hole. Leaning over he places a quick kisses to Castiel's lips before pushing slowly into him. Both man moan loudly as Dean fills Cas up. Once fully sheathed inside, Dean waits for Cas to get used to the feeling before moving. It only takes a couple seconds before Castiel is once again begging Dean to move. Starting out slowly but soon picking up the pass, Dean pounds into Castiel filling the room with sounds of skin slapping together and moans of pleasure. Dean feels himself about to explode and takes Cas's cock in his hand pumping fast making it so the two release at the same time. The orgasm hits Cas hard and he screams Dean's name out again, his voice getting horse. Blissfully, Dean collapses on Cas as the two lay there waiting for the moment then can move again. Eventually Dean rolls off Cas and curls up next to the man. Castiel turns to Dean and runs his hands through Dean's sweaty hair. The whisper goodnight to each other both knowing that it wasn't going to be the last. They had all the time in the world. The clock meant nothing to them.

_It's a long way down_

_Just fall into place and you'll fall into me_

_We'll make it out_

_You'll see_

It wasn't perfect, they had their fights but in the end they made it out. The two loved each other more then anything. Dean officially moved to Las Vegas with Cas and worked as a bar tender. Everything fell into place. Life was as perfect as could be.

_So say goodnight_

_Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and_

_Say goodnight_

_Our first goodbye_

_I've only got forever and forever is fine_

_Just take your time_

_We'll stop the clock together and know that the timing was right_

Castiel smiles as he rolls over in bed and looks at Dean. They had done it. They had said that first goodbye and made sure it wasn't the last. They had taken their time and made something wonderful out of it. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Blue eyes stared into green as the two man lived happily together, never once thinking about the time they had left together, never once thinking about the clock because they had forever.


End file.
